It is important for people to have connectivity to communication services (e.g., telephony, data services, and the like). To facilitate communication between user equipment and various radio access networks (RANs), network entities such as eNodeBs, base stations, and the like typically operate to establish a link between a given wireless communication device (WCD) (e.g., a handheld mobile radio) and a given network resource, typically using a standard for over-the-air communication, an example of which is 3GPP's Long Term Evolution (LTE), which is one example protocol for a type of wireless communication known as orthogonal frequency division multiplex (OFDM) communication. In addition to mobile radios, some examples of commonly used WCDs include cell phones, smartphones, tablets, notebook computers, laptop computers, and the like. And certainly many other examples of WCDs could be listed as well, as known to those having skill in the art.
It is desirable for people to be able to communicate with one another in as many locations as possible; this is certainly true in the context of public-safety wireless communications for at least the reason that the immediacy and efficacy with which people can communicate with one another are quite often determinative of how positive the ultimate outcome of a given public-safety incident can be. Accordingly, for this reason and others, there is a need for methods and systems for identifying and reducing LTE-system coverage holes due to external interference.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.